Communication
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: Ce lien était si indescriptible que ni les gestes ni les mots ne pouvaient l'expliquer. Et même si la compréhension était mutuelle, la peur du malentendu était toujours présente. KilluaXKurapika.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : A mon grand regret, aucun des personnages énumérés dans cette fiction n'est ma propriété. En écrivant cette fiction, je ne perçois aucun revenu quelconque.**  
(Oui je sais c'est naze mais bon)

_**Communication**_

**Chapitre 1**

Ce paradoxe entre l'envie de rester avec eux et ce besoin de les quitter le troublait au plus haut point. Pourtant, cela revenait toujours à la même chose : il les aimait. Mais être à leurs côtés lui était impossible. Il le savait bien plus qu'eux, car c'était lui le plus dangereux de tous. Et il avait tellement peur - de ce qu'il pouvait se passer, de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver, et surtout, de ce qu'il pouvait leur faire. Il savait qu'il était capable de les tuer, un par un, sans ressentir le moindre sentiment, comme il l'avait fait pour d'autres.

Chaque jour qu'il passait avec eux, il les adorait d'autant plus. Mais chaque jour loin d'eux faisait qu'il les détestait tout autant, car ce temps passé sans eux lui faisait regretter d'essayer d'offrir sa confiance. Bien qu'il sache que cette qualité n'était pas quelque chose qu'un tueur pouvait donner.

La nouvelle année arrivait, et ils allaient se séparer et partir chacun de leur côté. Sauf lui, il suivrait Gon, parce que de toute manière, il ne saurait pas quoi faire, et puis il l'appréciait tellement. En fait, il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire, mais de là à savoir ce qu'il voulait faire... à part être avec eux, rien de particulier. Quel manque de volonté.

C'était Léolio qui avait eu l'idée de passer le nouvel an ensemble. D'un côté, Killua se doutait que c'était parce que cet apprenti médecin ne voulait absolument pas reprendre les révisions. Mais bon, il n'allait pas faire son rabat-joie, et préféra laisser ce plaisir à Kurapika - il adorait tellement avoir le dernier mot avec Léolio.

Il neigeait encore. Sur l'île de la Baleine, il neigeait souvent. Mito était tellement contente que Gon ait ramené ses trois meilleurs amis qu'elle avait préparé un véritable banquet le premier jour, mais s'était tellement affairée qu'elle en était tombée malade. Pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, les quatre amis se relayaient au bar, bien que personne ne vienne en cette glaciale période de l'année.

Habillé chaudement, la tête coincée entre une écharpe et un bonnet en laine, Killua s'aventura dehors. Dès fois, il avait ce genre de pulsions de solitude, liées à son comportement de loup sauvage. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches ; sa main gauche se heurta à un petit chocolat, encore enveloppé dans du papier doré. D'abord étonné de ne pas l'avoir mangé, il haussa les épaules, puis le déballa et le mit dans sa bouche. Le goût sucré et suave se répandit. Une petite moue satisfaite apparut sur son visage. Alors qu'il s'aventurait en direction de la forêt tout en longeant le lac gelé, il aperçut Kurapika, seul également, assis contre un rocher.

Finalement, Killua décida de laisser tomber sa pulsion de solitude, et rejoignit son ami.

"Alors, on fuit Léolio ?"

Voyant que Kurapika ne répondait pas, Killua se pencha légèrement pour regarder son visage. Sans parler de sa belle peau blanche et pure, il avait aussi les yeux fermés, et semblait -oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître-, dormir.

Killua fronça les sourcils et commença à secouer le jeune blond dans tous les sens :

"**Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?!** Non seulement tu te mets à dormir quand il fait moins cinq dehors, mais en plus tu m'réponds même paaaaaas ?"

Agité, Kurapika rouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses grands yeux... **noirs**.

Killua se dit brièvement que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les yeux alors si bleus de son ami. Finalement, il soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

La neige continuait de tomber, légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Murmura le jeune survivant du clan Kuruta.

"C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! **J'y crois pas** !" Dit Killua en haussant les épaules. "Tu dois être la seule personne au monde à t'endormir dehors lorsqu'il fait moins cinq !"

"Je ne dormais pas, je méditais."

"Si c'était le cas, tu m'aurais répondu !"

"Si je ne t'ai pas répondu, c'est parce que cela n'en valait pas la peine."

Killua fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à Kurapika. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, en chien de faïence, à seulement quelques centimètres de distance.

Après quelques secondes de silence, ce fut Killua qui bougea le premier. Il s'avança avec une rapidité extrême, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, qui, surpris, ne prit même pas la peine de fermer les yeux ni même de reculer.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, un peu plus longtemps que la première fois.

"Que.................."

Killua détacha ses lèvres et s'amusa du regard vide de son ami.

"Que......... **qu'est-ce que c'était** ?" Articula difficilement Kurapika.

"Je venais de penser que j'avais oublié de te remercier pour les chocolats que tu m'as offert pour Noël. Je venais d'en manger un, en fait. Alors je voulais le partager."

En effet, les lèvres de Kurapika étaient devenues sucrées. Quel goût délicieux.

_Quelle peau délicieuse_, se dit Killua en léchant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure.

Néanmoins, même si les lèvres du jeune blond s'étaient un peu réchauffées grâce au baiser de Killua, son regard était toujours aussi vide.

L'ex-tueur esquissa un sourire en coin, vraiment amusé, et pour parfaire sa blague, glissa une main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de son ami, qui par réflexe, ferma les jambes. Malencontreusement, la main se retrouva exactement à l'endroit que Killua était censé effleurer.

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.**

Les deux garçons se mirent à rougir. L'un parce qu'il savait que l'autre allait se méprendre sur ses intentions, l'autre parce qu'il était plus choqué qu'autre chose.

"Dé... désolé ! C'était pas fait exprès." Balbutia Killua, décontenancé. Alors qu'il ne l'était presque jamais ! Il reprit alors ses esprits, et dit d'un ton sarcastique : "Tu n'avais qu'à pas bouger."

"N'essaye pas de faire comme si c'était de **ma** faute !" Rétorqua Kurapika, néanmoins encore rouge. "Je me demande si les chocolats que je t'ai donnés n'étaient pas trop sucrés ! Ils doivent te faire tourner la tête !"

Puis, il se leva, et s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé.

Mais comme Kurapika ne pouvait pas avoir le dernier mot avec tout le monde, et ne pouvait pas toujours repartir triomphant, il glissa sur la neige, et s'étala par terre de tout son long. Ce garçon était un fier Hunter aux capacités incroyables, aujourd'hui vaincu. Par de **la neige**.

Killua éclata de rire, sons qui résonnèrent de manière désagréables aux oreilles du jeune Kuruta qui, relativement vexé, resta immobile, face contre la neige gelée, pour cacher le rouge de la honte sur ses joues.

Après quelques secondes, voyant que Kurapika ne bougeait plus, Killua se leva et alla tâter son ami du bout de l'index, s'asseyant, les bras croisés sur ses genoux.

"Eh, t'es encore vivant ?"

Lentement, Kurapika se retourna, le rougissement ayant disparu. Il avait les yeux entrouverts. Il regarda Killua, sans rien dire. Ce dernier enchaîna :

"Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas tes lentilles quand tu es avec nous ? On sait ton secret. T'as pas besoin de te cacher ou quoique ce soit."

"C'est juste une habitude, rien de plus."

"Moi, je préfère quand t'es naturel, avec tes yeux bleus."

Killua plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kurapika. Ce dernier ne se surprit pas à rougir, il soutint simplement le regard de son ami. Si ses joues ne rosissaient pas, c'est parce qu'il savait que l'autre pensait la même chose que lui.

Quelques fois, les gestes ou les mots sont inutiles. Il suffit simplement d'un regard, d'un silence entendu. Ils se comprenaient – ils avaient ce passé douloureux en commun, ce sang séché sur leurs mains et sur leur peau.

Ce lien si évident sur lequel il était impossible de placer des mots.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : A mon grand regret, aucun des personnages énumérés dans cette fiction n'est ma propriété. En écrivant cette fiction, je ne perçois aucun revenu quelconque. **

(Oui je sais c'est naze mais bon)

_**Communication**_

**Chapitre 2**

Après l'incident de la nouvelle année, Killua et Kurapika ne s'était que très peu reparlés. Une sorte de gêne perceptible s'était installée entre eux, et Gon et Léolio l'avait plus ou moins remarqué. Néanmoins, pour ne pas embarrasser davantage leurs amis, ils n'avaient rien dit. Si tant est que Kurapika restait souvent dans son coin à lire, avec Léolio à ses côtés, tandis que Killua et Gon allaient faire des explorations toujours plus longues dans la forêt.

Finalement, le séjour s'était terminé sans encombres, mais ni Killua avait un désagréable poids qui lui pesait sur le coeur. Lui et Kurapika allaient repartir chacun de leur côté, et cette fois-ci, ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais.

Killua savait que Kurapika était très occupé par son travail; la famille Nostrad le laissait rarement quelques jours de repos, et puis, il aimait vraiment trop travailler. Même si Senritsu était très convaincante lorsqu'il s'agissait de la santé du jeune homme, c'était ce dernier qui refusait de prendre congé.

Car se venger était devenu sa seule raison de vivre, Killua comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait jamais offrir sa présence dans un cœur si froid.

Le sien n'était plus pareil, depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés. La barrière s'était brisée, et Gon avait réellement réussi à percer la carapace considérée comme indestructible. Par son innocence, sa joie de vivre et son sourire, il avait réussi à rendre des jours heureux dans la vie de Killua.

Pourtant, voilà que son cœur s'assombrissait de nouveau, doucement.

Quelques heures avant le vol de Kurapika, Killua flânait, seul, dans le magasin de chocolats de l'aéroport. Il avait décidé de tuer le temps en mangeant des friandises, et s'était doucement échappé de son groupe d'amis pour réfléchir.

Dans le rayon des chocolats aux goûts étranges, il méditait, les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés sur les "carrés noirs au gingembre". Mis à part le fait que ce nom lui évoquait un dégoût considérable, et un nom respect du trésor qu'est le cacao, il était bien trop absorbé par ses pensées pour s'éloigner du rayon ô combien répugnant.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais le gingembre…" murmura une douce voix.

Killua sursauta et se retourna. Kurapika lui faisait face, l'air hésitant, un sac en plastique autour du poignet, les mains dans les poches de son jeans trop délavé.

"Je n'aime pas le gingembre. Je réfléchissais." Il avait l'air bien trop sérieux. Il soupira et dit : "Je veux dire, je réfléchissais au fait que ces choses-là pourraient faire un bon poison."

Kurapika sourit légèrement et regarda les chocolats verts et noirs.

"Tu en veux ?"

"Tu veux m'empoisonner ?"

Killua fronça les sourcils. Kurapika ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

"J'aimerais bien, dès fois."

Déstabilisé par tant de franchise – et de provocation -, Killua se retourna et haussa les sourcils, et dit sur un ton de défi :

"Si tu veux chercher à me tuer, tu peux encore attendre cinq ans !"

Kurapika ne répondit pas. Il se tourna légèrement, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Killua, l'espace d'une demi seconde. Il soupira ensuite, puis s'éloigna.

Laissé pour compte, Killua s'interrogea sur la signification de ce soupir qui l'énervait énormément. Non seulement le jeune Kuruta le provoquait, mais il le traitait en plus comme un gamin.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence – c'est ce que Killua était.

----

Cela faisait maintenant environ quatre mois que Killua et Kurapika ne s'étaient pas vus.

Killua parcourait le monde avec Gon, et avait presque réussi à oublier ses sentiments à l'égard de Kurapika. Le premier mois de leur séparation, Killua avait eu l'impression de perdre une partie de lui-même. Il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi, mais jusqu'alors, la présence de Kurapika à ses côtés rendait Killua plus détendu, plus serein. C'était un peu comme Gon, à la seule différence que Kurapika générait aussi d'autres sensations chez Killua, que ce dernier ne pouvait expliquer.

Et de toute manière, il ne voulait même pas savoir, ni même s'en souvenir.

Mais c'est le premier jour d'avril que Gon, alors qu'ils logeaient dans une auberge d'un coin perdu dans un continent encore plus perdu, lui dit avec un grand sourire :

"On part dans quatre heures !"

Killua, encore endormi, ouvrit à peine les yeux.

Il était toujours couché, et seule la pression du corps de Gon sur le sien l'avait fait se réveiller. En effet, Gon était assis à califourchon sur le torse de l'ex-tueur, abordant un grand sourire.

"On part où…?"

"A York Shin!"

Killua se sentit alors totalement réveillé.

**York Shin = Kurapika.**

"Pourquoi faire ?"

"Killua ! Tu le fais exprès ! Tu as oublié que c'était l'anniversaire de Kurapika dans trois jours !"

Non, bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

Il préférait donc penser à n'importe quoi sauf à son anniversaire.

Que ce mot sonnait faux !

Que penser à Kurapika sonnait faux…

Ou peut-être pas…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : A mon grand regret, aucun des personnages énumérés dans cette fiction n'est ma propriété. En écrivant cette fiction, je ne perçois aucun revenu quelconque.**  
(Oui je sais c'est naze mais bon)

_**Communication**_

**Chapitre 3  
**

Killua se demandait s'il était idiot. Ou peut-être pas.

Il s'assit sur un banc, résigné, et se dit qu'il était bien perdu. Et bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait contacter Gon. Non. Bien sûr. Il était parti les mains vides. Tout cela, juste pour repérer un magasin où il restait des Choco Balls ! Il se sentait tellement idiot qu'il n'avait même pas la force de demander son chemin.

Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas la force, juste que la seule chose dont il se souvenait de l'hôtel, ce n'était pas le nom, mais la charmante réceptionniste qui avait la même coiffure que la personne qui venait de passer devant lui.

Une personne blonde. Avec une seule et unique boucle d'oreille. Killua sursauta.

"Kurapika!"

Et ce fut la seconde fois qu'il se sentit idiot de la soirée - ce qui était quand même énorme pour un Zoldick. Alors qu'il s'était vraiment dit qu'il ferait pour ne pas le voir, il l'appelait dans une foule, au milieu de tout le monde, alors que Kurapika lui-même ne l'avait pas vu ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

"... ?"

Le jeune blond fit volte-face et regarda celui qui avait crié son nom. (D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à le regarder, tant Killua avait hurlé, mais la plupart des passants, désintéressés, avaient cessé de lui porter une quelconque attention.)

"Killua ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Et toi, alors ?"

Kurapika soupira.

"Moi, je travaille ici, tu le sais."

"Ah, oui."

Un silence passa.

"En fait, je suis perdu", se résigna Killua. Il se détestait quand il était comme cela. Faible.

Enfin, devant Kurapika, étonnamment, cela ne le dérangeait pas, d'être faible.

Le jeune Kuruta sourit, et dit :

"Tu ne te souviens pas du nom de l'hôtel ?"

"Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir su."

"Cela fait combien de temps que tu es dehors ?"

"Je sais pas. Avant que le soleil se soit couché, j'étais par là-bas." Il désigna l'ouest du doigt, comme s'il pouvait donner un quelconque indice.

"Bon... viens chez moi. Il faut que tu manges. J'appellerai Gon."

---

Le petit studio de Kurapika était plutôt confortable et agréable. Il y régnait une douce chaleur, étrangement. Le parquet sombre donnait un contraste agréable avec les papiers peints clairs des murs. Dans un coin, un lit double, surmonté d'une couverture noire. Une petite télé, quelques plantes vertes, une table et quelques chaises, une kitchenette, et la plus petite salle de bain qu'il puisse exister, voilà en quoi consistait le studio de Kurapika.

Bien évidemment, tout était rangé à la perfection. Enfin, pour ce qu'il y avait à ranger...

Kurapika fit silencieusement rentrer Killua, qui se déchaussa. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise - mais également assez ravi. Il suivit son ami dans le petit studio, s'installa sur une chaise. Kurapika posa devant lui une assiette, des couverts, un verre. Soudain, Killua se sentit materné.

"Tu n'es pas obligé !"

"Non, c'est bon. De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas te laisser là."

Quelle charité dérangeante. Finalement, Killua ne dit plus rien et se cala contre le fond de la chaise, mettant ses mains dans les poches.

C'est en observant le dos du jeune Kuruta qu'il se dit que peut-être, son coeur n'était pas si sombre, et que malgré ce désir de vouloir le revoir, il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là. Et pourtant. C'était si dur à admettre. Peut-être que Kurapika était la seule personne qui pouvait voir les faiblesses de Killua, ou du moins, qui avait le droit. C'était la seule personne à avoir le droit de les pointer du doigt, car il ne le faisait pas par plaisir, mais pour l'aider.

Ah, oui. Peut-être que Kurapika avait besoin d'aide, lui aussi. De désordre. De quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Parce qu'il savait plus que quiconque, que Kurapika était un éternel voyageur. Qu'il fuyait quelque chose, tout en recherchant quelque chose d'autre. Un peu comme Killua.

Dans ses poches, comme symbole d'un moment partagé ensemble, une dernière Choco Ball. Une idée saugrenue surgit dans l'esprit de Killua, et soudain, il se rappela pourquoi il était à York Shin. Il ouvrit le papier, le froissa en prenant la sucrerie qu'il mit dans sa bouche, se leva. Kurapika se retourna.

"Je me souviens pourquoi j'étais là, maintenant."

Sans attendre, Killua posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurapika, forçant le passage, glissant sa langue brûlante et sucrée entre les lèvres froides au goût amer du Kuruta, qui, surpris, se laissa faire. La Choco Ball se glissa dans leur baiser, et passa entre les lèvres de Kurapika, ayant un goût trop sucré à cause de la salive de Killua.

Killua rompit le baiser, et laissa Kurapika se remettre de ses émotions. Il le regarda. Kurapika avait les yeux grand ouvert, ainsi que ses lèvres, sur lesquelles rougissait une petite morsure que Killua avait faite pour ouvrir le passage.

"Et si on restait ensemble, toi, moi, et mes Choco ball, pour toujours ?" Dit Killua en remuant la soupe qui commençait à bouillir.

_A suivre, l'épilogue :)_


End file.
